


First Time

by ohno_ohmy



Series: Pit Stops [1]
Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Piss, Watersports, outdoor piss, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohno_ohmy/pseuds/ohno_ohmy
Summary: Holden and Bill are back to driving all over for Road School. This allows for Holden to indulge in a secret fantasy, pissing in deviant places.
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Series: Pit Stops [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094573
Kudos: 19





	First Time

Being back on Road School duty had its pros and cons. 

Sure, it meant that they were subject to long, back-aching rides in the car along empty country roads with nothing to sustain them but burnt coffee and over sauced fried food before too many nights of uneven sleep on lumpy motel beds. 

But it also meant that Holden got more chances to enjoy his favorite, most secret indulgence. Ever since he was a teen, Holden had been aware of his odd fascination with pissing in unusual locations. When Holden got the chance to piss anywhere that wasn’t a bathroom, he felt a unique thrill and it would often cause arousal. He wasn’t sure if it was because the act seemed forbidden or rebellious, but it was always something he looked forward to and often fantasized about it. Being on the road in the middle of nowhere gave him plenty of excuses to indulge in his fantasy.

It made it a little more challenging because Bill was always around, but having him there also had its perks. Bill added an extra element of deviance to the act. Holden was not only pissing where he wasn’t supposed to piss, but there was another man there; someone who was a very moral and upstanding citizen, that was witnessing his scandalous deed. It didn’t hurt that Holden had developed a bit of a crush on his broad-shouldered, husky-voiced partner. Holden hadn’t really acknowledged his feelings until after Bill’s divorce. Knowing that Bill was single and probably lonely didn’t help with Holden keeping his eyes to himself while they spent long weeks on the road together.

The first time, Holden didn’t actually mean for it to happen. He had forgotten to hit the restroom before they left the diner and the coffee and orange juice hit him about an hour into their drive.

“Have you noticed if there have been any signs of a town coming up?”

“Not that I have seen,” Bill answered, giving Holden a brief glance before returning his eyes to the road ahead. The only thing they had seen for a least the last fifteen miles was farmland. “We are still a good hour away from our next assignment. Why do you ask?”

“I think I need a pit stop. Would you mind, uh, pulling over up ahead?” Holden couldn’t stop the slight red tinge that colored his cheeks. He often felt naïve and young when around Bill. That didn’t always bother him. Usually he saw his youth as a strength. It gave him fresher eyes unbiased by years of experience that helped him see things in a crime scene that more senior agents missed. 

Luckily, Bill showed little concern about pulling over to let Holden relieve himself. It was probably due to his military service that he was unfazed by the request. After all, when you gotta go, you gotta go; no reason to get squeamish about something so basic.

Bill pulls the car over to the side of the road near some trees that separate two large fields. Holden can feel the pressure in his bladder being emphasized by his belt. He has to grapple with a decision very quickly: does he take the time to wander farther away from the car into the trees, or does he open the backdoor of the car and position himself between the two doors to allow for privacy from any passing cars? Trying to find refuge in the woods may lead to some mud on his suit, but staying by the car means giving Bill a full show of his release.

As soon as he steps out of the car he pauses to make up his mind and hears Bill behind him from the driver seat, “Well go on, get over there and piss so we can get back on the road.”

That decides it, so Holden quickly sheds his sport coat and leaves it behind on his seat before walking over to the tree line. He doesn’t risk going farther in, so he unzips his trousers and fishes out his impatient cock. Holden rolls his shoulders back as he widens his stance and takes aim at the brush covered ground in front of him. He can hear the sound of a car passing by in the opposite direction, the birds calling each other from the trees. He can feel the heavy load of piss waiting to be released. The first burst leaves the tip of his dick and he feels tingles run down his spine. The pleasure of relief along with the thrill of the public display mixes just right in his mind to get his blood flowing. And that isn’t the only thing flowing as his stream picks up force and creates a puddle at his feet.

Being far enough away from Bill means he can let himself moan quietly as the pressure eases and his cock begins to swell as his piss continues to gush outward. After another twenty seconds, the stream slows to a trickle and Holden shakes off the last few drops. His cock is now a little hard, but he is able to situate it back in his trousers to hide it from Bill before he makes his way back to the car. He will have to wait until his shower tonight to relive the feeling and bring himself off.

Back at the car, Bill offers him an easy smile as Holden settles back into his seat and closes the door.

“Thanks for stopping for me,” Holden says as they pull back onto the roadway.

“Hey, anytime,” Bill answers with a short shrug

Holden will have to keep that in mind.


End file.
